


Out of The Closet

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Dick Grayson, Coming Out, F/M, Fanfic Remake, M/M, Pansexual Koriand'r, Pansexual Roy Harper, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After coming out to his closest friends, Dick Grayson decided to come out to Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Out of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This fanfic is a remake of an older fic of mine that I had written way back in 2017. I just recently decided to go through some of my older works and remake them in order to fit my improved writing skills. There are some other things that I want to talk about, but I'm saving that for AN at the end of the one-shot. Now on with the story.

Dick sat on his bike with his custom red and black helmet in his hands. That was his civilian motorcycle helmet. He was parked in the Wayne Manor courtyard. He’s been there for over thirty minutes. He couldn’t believe that he came back to the one place that he had promised he would never return to, but there was something that he needed to tell his former guardian, Bruce Wayne. 

He had already come out to the people that he cared about the most in the world in the last few weeks. Now, he wanted to come out to Bruce. Even though the last time the two of them were in the same room together, it didn’t exactly end well. The last time he was there, they got into a fight because they had disagreed on how they should handle protecting the world and Gotham City. 

This time however, it would be different. This time it was about him and not crime fighting. He sighed softly. He made up his mind. He climbed off his bike. He left his helmet on one of the handlebars. He strolled to the front and knocked. He held his breath as he waited. Seconds later the door opened and there stood Alfred Pennyworth, butler and so much more to the extended Wayne family, Dick included.

“Master Dick. It’s great to see you. It’s been too long since you left. How are you?” He smiled softly. He was glad to see that Dick was doing quite well for himself.

“I’m good. And you? Alfred, There’s something that I want to tell you and Bruce. I’ve told my friends already. Now I need to tell you guys.” He missed the Manor, Alfred, and even Bruce, despite how things were when he left.

“I’m quite well, Master Dick. Of course. Please come in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” He knew that it was a long ride from Bludhaven.

“I’m okay, Alfred. But a drink does sound really nice though. An ice tea would be great.” He can’t remember the last time that he had an ice tea. He walked into the Manor.

“Great choice, sir. Master Bruce is in his study. He’s been pretty busy lately. Have you heard about what’s been going? It’s not good.” Alfred didn’t like the chaos that Bruce was dealing with as Batman.

“I have. Has the Justice League been helping or any of the superheroes? It’s been insane in Bludhaven too. I would help, but I’ve got my hands full as it is. Maybe once that’s over, I can over to lend a hand.” Dick would be happy. It was the least he could do. But that’s not why he showed up.

“A little, but as you know they’re quite busy themselves. There’s a group of villains that came out of nowhere just a few months ago. They’re called The Void Syndicate. They are an awful bunch. We can discuss them another time. You came to talk to Master Bruce and I. Bruce we have a guest.” He knocked. After hearing Bruce answer, he pushed the door open, revealing Bruce, sitting down at his desk, typing with a glass of bourbon near him.

He looked up, surprised to see that his guest was none other than his former ward, Dick Grayson. He was glad to see him after so long. He gestured for him to sit.

“I’ll get your ice tea, sir. Sweet or unsweet?” He didn’t know that Dick liked ice tea. It was nice to know that he could still learn new things about the people that he loved, even if it was something like a beverage that they liked. 

“Dick, it’s been a while. I know that you wouldn’t show up just for tea. And it seems like you have a lot on your mind. So what has brought you back? Do you need help with something? A villain? Money?” Bruce had no idea why Dick would show up out of the blue like that. It’s not like he was mad that the former Robin came for a visit. He was just shocked that he showed up at all. Not that he could blame him.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that at all Bruce. I just came to tell you and Alfred something. Something about me actually. I’ve already told my friends. You and Alfred are still my family.” Dick was nervous, even though he knew that he shouldn’t be. 

“Alright. Let’s wait until Alfred returns then.” He took a sip of his bourbon as they waited. They didn’t have to wait long.

Alfred came back with Dick’s tea, handed it to him, he then stood nearby, waiting for him to speak.

“I had a whole damn speech and everything. I’m just going to say it then. I’m bisexual. I realized it a few years ago. I was scared of how people would react, so that’s why I didn’t come out. At least until I realized that I don’t care what other people think. I do care about what my friends and family think though. That’s why I’m here. My friends were pretty supportive when I came out to them. Another thing I need to say is that I’m dating two other people and I’m happy. We’re happy.” He looked between the other two men, who were smiling.

“Dick, I couldn’t be happier for you. And your two significant others. I’m also glad that you came all the way here to come out to us. I know that it’s not easy coming out. I have friends who’ve done the same. No matter what, you know that I’ll always love you. You’re like a son to me.” He walked over to Dick, bringing him into a hug. They separated moments later. 

“I’m happy for you too, Master Dick. I know that it is not easy being different. It doesn’t matter what other people think. I learned that decades ago. We’re here for you when you need us.” He hugged Dick quickly.

“Bruce, Alfred told me about what’s been going on here in Gotham City. I’m here if you need my help.” It was a good thing that he brought his Nightwing suit with him just in case. He wasn’t planning on joining Batman’s fight again, but it’s not like he was totally against the idea or anything either. It’s just that he had enough deal with in Bludhaven as it was.

“Actually, I was going to call and ask for your help. It’s been hectic. Come back tomorrow, bring Roy and Koriand'r. Yes, I know that’s who you're dating, and no, I don’t have a problem with it.” He smirked. He had his ways of finding things out.

“How the hell do you know all that? I’ve only told my closest friends. But I’m glad that you know. ” He was shocked. He knew that he shouldn’t be. His former mentor was the world’s greatest detective after all.

“I figured it out when you called me two months ago using Roy’s cell phone. I heard giggling and laughing, so I just put two and two together. Or rather in this case, three and three. You should go home tonight. Your boyfriend and girlfriend are probably missing you. Come back tomorrow. Bring them with you. I want to meet two of the most important in your life. Well, I’ve met Roy once or twice, but I’ve never actually talked to him before. I’ve heard of Koriand'r or rather as her superhero name, Starfire. Be here for breakfast. There’s a lot you need to know before the three of you can help.” He reached out a hand and Dick shook it.

Without another word, he left. He had no idea how the day would unfold. But he was glad that events had turned out the way that they did. Dick wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. As I promised in the AN at the beginning of the fanfic. Now as of right now, I'm way too fucking busy to remake all of the fics that I want to. See, once I'm finished writing the fourth and final chapter of Love & Zombies, I'm going to write a sequel, Love & Zombies II. And after that, I'm going to finish writing the first chapter of a fanfic that will be about Nikolai Zinoviev, who's a character from the video game Resident Evil 3 (2020). I'm also working on and writing two fics as well. So like I said, I'm very fucking busy. Lol. 
> 
> I will be writing fics and posting them in the coming weeks. And I hope that y'all will love and enjoy them just as much as I do. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
